


Your Pretty Lips Leave Me So Inspired

by moxievirtue



Category: tessa virtue/scott moir - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, was just feeling chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxievirtue/pseuds/moxievirtue
Summary: “Oh, Tess, come on. You’re no fun!” He shuffles closer to where she’s sitting at the edge of their hotel bed. She pulls her hand from her face, her eyebrows shooting toward her hairline.“I’m no fun?” She lets out a humorless laugh and crosses her arms over chest. “Scott Moir, I am not going to wear a ridiculous pair of remote-controlled vibrating underwear during an interview that is going to be broadcasted to all of Canada!”





	Your Pretty Lips Leave Me So Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> Total fiction, blah blah, not even a real interview. I was literally just feeling chaotic and had to send it into the universe. Just some good ol' fun smut. Title is lyrics from Good Kisser.

“Scott, will you _stop_ it?” She punctuates her question with an eye roll accompanied by a sizable sigh of annoyance.  “I am not putting on that stupid gift from Jordan at all, let alone putting it on for an interview.” Tessa huffs and closes her eyes, bringing a hand to her face.

“Oh, Tess, come on. You’re no fun!” He shuffles closer to where she’s sitting at the edge of their hotel bed. She pulls her hand from her face, her eyebrows shooting toward her hairline.

“I’m no fun?” She lets out a humorless laugh and crosses her arms over chest. “Scott Moir, I am not going to wear a ridiculous pair of remote-controlled vibrating underwear during an interview that is going to be broadcasted to all of Canada!”

He’s laughing now, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He pokes at her side causing her to jump further back on the bed. “Scott, I’m serious!”

“T, it would be a great memory, you know, something for us to look back on.” Scott inches back on the bed, bringing his lips to her ear. “A little secret between us…” He trails.

\--

The next day, they’re sitting in the green room at the studio waiting to film for Breakfast Television Toronto and Tessa is shifting around in her chair at the unfamiliar bulkiness between her legs. “I can’t believe you convinced me to do this,” she mutters, clenching her jaw. 

Scott reaches out, giving her shoulder a squeeze and meeting her eyes with a reassuring smile. “Tess, if you’re really uncomfortable at all, we don’t have to go through with it. I was kidding back at the hotel. We both know you’re plenty fun.” He gives a quick wink and the tension in her shoulders begins to melt away. 

“It’s fine,” she reaches out to give his hand a squeeze. “This will certainly be memorable.”

“Shall we test it out?” He waggles his eyebrows and she rolls her eyes. 

He shoves his hand deep into his pant pocket and she wonders what he’s doing before she suddenly feels a jolt of vibration between her legs. Her eyes widen for a split second. She clears her throat and smooths out a non-existent wrinkle in the skirt that she’s wearing. The lapse of composure would have been imperceptible to anyone but Scott. A smirk plays at the corner of his lips. “Are we good?” He gives her hip a squeeze.

Tessa swallows and plasters on her media-smile. “We are… excellent,” she exhales, turning her head to grin at him, a mischievous glint in her eye.

A production assistant approaches them, shaking their hands, and introducing himself. He leads them down winding hallways to the studio where they’ll be filming. Scott keeps the vibrator switched off, for now. They’re seated comfortably on the couch when Diana Pugliese approaches, smiling warmly. “Tessa, Scott,” she pulls Tessa in for a hug. “It’s so good to see the both of you. We’re so glad to have you.”

“Oh, we’re happy to be back!” Tessa smiles and pats Scott’s thigh next to her. They chat idly for a few minutes before it’s time to start filming and Scott continues to keep the vibrator turned off. Maybe he’s forgotten? Tessa thinks. Or he’s chickened out? Figures. 

The cameraman signals to Diana and Kevin and they all take their places. “And we are back with Canadian Royalty, Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir.” Kevin gestures to them before continuing. “And tickets have just gone on sale for your new tour, isn’t that right?”

“That’s right!” Scott casually moves one of his hands toward his pocket. “Our tour begins on October 5th and we’ll be performing across the country.”

Tessa nods beside him. “We’re so fortunate to be able to share a special night with Canadi-”  Scott flips the switch of the vibrator on and he feels Tessa shift beside him. She swallows before continuing. “Canadians from all over. And  we’re grateful to be able to visit some venues that wouldn’t normally host skating shows.” He flicks the switch off.

“That’s so great,” Diana nods.  “And you guys had fun last year? Tell us a little bit about how the tour bus life was.” Scott flicks the switch on.

“We had such a great time.” Tessa crosses her legs to try to alleviate some of the pressure. “We definitely spent a  _ lot  _ of time together which proved to be a lot of socialization,” she giggles and Scott brings a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. 

“And here I was, Virtch, thinking you loved every second of it.”

The vibrations continue to buzz between her legs and the pace of her breathing has quickened just slightly. 

“And with that, I think we’ll head to a commercial break. Stick around for more from Canada’s Sweethearts!” Diana smiles at the Camera before turning to Tessa and Scott. “You guys can hangout, grab a drink of water, anything that you need, just don’t go too far- it’s a pretty short break.” They both nod and stand up, though Tessa’s legs are just slightly unsteady.

“Thanks! Sounds good,” Tessa smiles sweetly waiting for Diana to walk away, before turning toward Scott. Her voice is low in his ear. “Give it a rest, will you? I’m over here hyperventilating.”

He chuckles, reaching into his pocket to switch off the vibrator. Tessa’s looking at him expectantly, waiting for the vibrations to stop and when they don’t, she turns her head sharply toward him. 

“Scott, come on.” He fumbles for the remote in his pocket, desperately looking for a  way to switch the vibrator off, but comes up dry. 

“I-I don’t know Tess, it must be stuck or something.” Tessa digs her nails into his forearm. They’re standing in the corner of the hallway, by a refreshment table, whispering in each others ears. They must look ridiculous.

“Scott,” she whines. “Please.” Her words are labored and escape between her shallow breathing. Tessa’s cheeks flush and a redness creeps down her neck, disappearing under the collar of her shirt. She is standing against a wall and he’s doing his best to shield her from the eyes of people bustling around the studio. 

“Tessa and Scott,” an executive calls. “We’re back on in 2.”

Her legs are beginning to quiver. “Shut that thing  _ off _ , Scott.”

He’s leaning into her, his words hushed against her ear. “Tessa, I’m- I’m very sorry. We are going to need to act like nothing is going on right now- Hello!” He gives an awkward wave to the production assistant who is staring at them with a weird look on his face. “In order to get through this,” Her smile is bright and unsuspicious to the public but her eyes are pleading. “We can’t exactly take your underwear off in this,” he clears his throat, “very public place right now.”

She crosses her legs leaning into him. She can’t imagine what she looks like to the staff in this moment. Her nails dig into his forearm even harder. “Oh my god,” her voice is barely audible. “Oh…” Tessa’s lips form a thin line, her eyes screw tight, and she shudders.

Scott’s eyes widen and he nearly chokes on his own saliva. “Did you just…” His voice is low in her ear and she squirms away from the heat of his breath. “Did you just… did you  _ just _ ?” 

At that moment, a man bursts out of the occupied bathroom. Tessa closes her eyes and swallows, collecting herself as much as she can with the continuous vibrations shooting straight to her core. She releases the death grip that she had on Scott’s arm and makes her way toward the bathroom with precise, measured steps. 

Inside the single bathroom, she rips off the underwear and deposits it in the trash. Tessa leans her head against the cold tile of the wall, taking a few deep breaths. “I am going to kill him,” she mutters to herself, blotting at her lipstick with a piece of toilet paper. She smooths out her hair and straightens her skirt, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks are still flushed and her skin has a slight sheen to it. She’s definitely late to get back on air right now. She’ll have to send flowers or  a fruit basket later, apologizing. All she knows is that she just orgasmed in the middle of a hallway, surrounded by people going about their jobs, production interns staring at her. And she’s certainly going to get him back for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts/if you want more!


End file.
